


[Cooking] Пудинг для Героя

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Драко Малфой испёк шоколадный пудинг. Без повода, из того, что нашёл на кухне Гриммо, 12, и «Конечно сам, Поттер».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: челлендж WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Cooking] Пудинг для Героя

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //
> 
> Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображениями.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/d5/TKQb9G8f_o.jpg)

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/35/V61euLqr_o.jpg)

_— Нет, я не дам тебе рецепт, просто ешь, если бы я хотел тебя отравить, сделал бы это по-другому, — надменно протянул Драко, незаметно подкидывая в камин вырезку из маггловской газеты._


End file.
